Save me England
by Koharu Kage
Summary: "A house for a house" Arthur said holding Matthew "What he did...was wrong, I won't..and I promise Matthew, I won't ever let him do that to you again!" He swore looking Matthew in the eyes as he promised. Matthew for a moment believed him Incest,rape
1. Chapter 1: First time

Chapter One:

1812 - The first time

"Finally...I found you" Alfred said creeping his way towards the younger nation of Canada, physically Alfred looked seventeen while Matthew looked only fourteen. However age mattered very little to nations, especially during these times. York was burning around them but Alfred didn't care! Mattie would forgive him, Mattie always did.

"Stop moving away damn it!" Alfred charged forward pinning the smaller body to the ground that had been trying to run from him, "Mattie..." He kissed those tender lips "Why can't you see? This is all for you" He claimed ripping opening his little brother's shirt tearing it away from his body.

Matthew for the most part was trying to kick Alfred off him "Stop it! Leave me alone!" He cried out tears pouring down his face, but America was too strong for him, "Don't do this!" He shouted as his pants soon followed his shirt "America, I like being with England! I don't want to be independent!" He pleaded hoping America would here it.

Alfred for the most part simply growled, England was the blame! He had brained washed his precious Mattie into thinking this way! But it didn't matter, soon Mattie would be his! All his! Like it should be! Pulling out a bottle of oil Francis gave him, he slicked up his fingers and slide one into Mattie struggling body...he groaned out at the feeling. His brother was still a virgin! That dick England hadn't laid a hand on him! Mattie was all his!

"No! Pull it out! Pull it out!" He screamed scared now of what his brother was doing, "Arthur!" He screamed out begging his guardian would hear his pleas for help. Sadly no one came, and Alfred was wiggling his finger...he was being prepared! He breathed heavily panicking as he felt a second finger enter his body "No! AH!" it hurt and now his entrance was being stretched.

Alfred shifted a bit pinning Mattie under his body as to free both hands "Don't worry Mattie, I'll make sure you love this..it'll only hurt a second.." he said kissing his brother once more as he undid the front of his pants and pulled out his all ready hard cock. He began rubbing his cock against Mattie moaning in pleasure at the feel of it, "Soon...oh god soon" Alfred moaned out sliding the third and final finger in...just a little more preparing and he'd be ready for him...his cock seemed to harden even more at the thought of soon being inside the lithe body beneath him...

Mattie cried shamelessly, curing his body for reacting to Alfred's horrible touch to his pure body, he was whimpering begging his brother to stop. Sadly his pleas fell on lust filled ears. He was scared, no one was coming to save him from this fate...his brother was going to invade him! No one was going to save him! He shivered as he felt the three fingers leave his body "P...please no...don't do this!" He cried out feeling Alfred shift again keeping his hand on Mattie's body to keep him pinned down...watched as his brother positioned his cock at his stretched hole...

Alfred groaned as he poured some of the oil unto his cock as Francis recommended hurting Mattie was the last thing he wanted. He looked down, never had he seen a more beautiful sight, his brother's face flushed a light red, panting under him, waiting for him! He pushed forward moaning out as his cock was nearly squeezed to death by that wonderful virgin hole! Alfred pushed in passed the ring of muscles till he was fully seated inside Mattie's body "Canada...ah...belongs to America" Alfred moaned as he began thrusting his hip not waiting for Mattie to adjust to the intrusion.

Mattie went ridged in shock as he felt his brother fuck him, he screamed out in pain, but thankfully he wasn't being ripped apart thanks to the oil Alfred used. However, it still hurt that his own brother would do this to him...it hurt how his body reacted to it...he was being betrayed in the worst way possible!

"Ah! Ah...oh god! Mattie!" Alfred moaned enjoying the feeling of being one with his Mattie, blue eyes gazed down at the tear stained face moaning in what he assumed was pleasure "So...soo beautiful" He said leaning forward pressing there bodies together. He had wanted to do this in a bed, not on the floor of his brother's home...but Mattie left him no choice! He wouldn't listen! He felt his frustration build up again, England didn't deserve to have Mattie! And now he'd never have him! Alfred's frustration added to his thrusting power as he slammed into Matthew over and over till he finally came inside the smaller body as moaned as Mattie released unto his shirt "Mine..." He was about to lean in for another kiss when the blunt side of a musket hit him and knocked him away.

Mattie shivered and cried as his poor body was violated, he wanted to turn away from that kiss, wanted nothing to do with America anymore! He cringed as he saw a musket slam into his brother's face as he was pulled into strong arms "Oh dear god! I'm so sorry my boy" A familiar voice said holding Matthew tightly. Matthew looked up and nearly cried when he saw it was Arthur, "A...Arthur?" he whimpered tears spilling down his face as he was picked up "Men make sure he doesn't follow us keep him at bay! America...you git! You've gone to far this time!" He sneered at his former colony as he dashed away carrying Canada's naked and violated body in his arms.

After that England had gathered Canada's people and allowed them revenge, Arthur had stood far from the burning capital keeping Canada closer to him then he ever had with anyone "A house for a house" Arthur said holding Matthew "What he did...was wrong, I won't..and I promise Matthew, I won't ever let him do that to you again!" He swore looking Matthew in the eyes as he promised. Matthew for a moment believed him "Thank you England" He said hugging the older nation as they watched America's home burn...

300 years later...that promise was never kept...it is now the present time

Matthew Williams, Canada laid on his bed naked and crying as his brother wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a loving gesture "Mattie..." America whined "Why can't you just give in? It'll feel good if you do! I don't like forcing you, but you leave me no choice" He said snuggling up to his precious brother. Even after all these years...Alfred couldn't fuck anyone that wasn't his brother...Mattie was just too perfect! He was the only one that could satisfy him, make him feel something! That's why Mattie needed to be his and his alone! Alfred trailed gentle kisses along pale skin leaving hickey marks as he went "I'm the only one that loves you Mattie...why can't you love me back?"

"Your kind of love is wrong" Mattie said too tired to even try running away anymore...he was practically his brother's bitch! He came over without warning all the time and it was always for sex! Mattie had lost count of the time he had been repeatedly raped by America...England...never saved him.

"Only cause you still listen to that dick England" Alfred said getting up "I'm going to take a shower, you could always join me! Shower sex would be awesome babe!" He said liking the idea of doing it in the shower, "It'll save water! And we need to get to the meeting soon!" Alfred probed

Canada only sighed "Even if I say no...I'll drag me anyway" And true to his word America picked him up and walked into the bathroom...

The water now running down both there bodies as Alfred pressed Mattie into the titled wall of the shower, trailing kisses down the back of his neck in a loving manner as his cock pressed into the abused hole. He moaned, "How is it...no matter how many times I take you, your as tight as the first time?" Alfred asked thrusting in and out grunting and moaning.

Canada let his mind wonder, let his thoughts be anywhere then were they were now, it helped him stay sane and forget the fact his brother was raping his ass for his own personal pleasures. He had long ago learned to block out these moments in order to keep his sanity as his brother fucked him mercilessly _"England...when are you going to save me?"_ he thought as he felt his brother cum inside him again, at least it was fast this time..

To Be Continued...maybe

I just wanted their to be more one-sided Ame-can...I'm not sure where to take this story..I just felt like writing it


	2. Chapter 2: The light?

Chapter 2:

The light?

The meeting like always, was loud and nothing got done! It was always like this! And like always no one seemed to notice poor Canada as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, Alfred had fucked him too hard today in the shower...he sighed as got up. He left the room and of course no one noticed...well two people did...

Canada made his way to the washroom and cleaned his face, he felt so damn tired! He just wanted to be away from America as much as possible! Sadly that was never going to happen!

Hands suddenly wrapped around him, causing him to become stiff, "Hey, no fair skipping out on the meeting without me bro...it not fun without being able to stare at your face" Alfred whispered into his adorable brother's ear.

Matthew cringed "Stop it!" he struggled to get away, only for the hands to grip him hard "Now, now Mattie! Be nice...we're all alone in a bathroom" Alfred smirked and slammed Matthew into the wall, pressing his already bulging pants against him "See what you do to me bro? I need you!" he said rubbing his crotch against Canada's ass moaning "I always need you Mattie, why can't you see that?" America said reaching around to undo his brother pants.

"Not here! Not here! Please no!" Tears began streaming down his face as he pounded on the wall and tried to push his brother off him, but as usual...the super power was stronger then him...he was about to give up and reside himself to the fate that was about to happen...

A pair of hands pulled Alfred off "Mein Gott! Asshole get the fuck off him!" Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him away, rushing to the door and rushing out into the hallway "What the fuck was that?" He shouted heading back to the meeting hall pissed as all hell this wasn't going to happen! Hell no! Not to his birdie!

Canada was dumbfounded "Y..you saved me?" he had hoped it was England, the man who had promised to save him...he never kept his promise to the quite nation...

Prussia slammed the meeting hall door opened "Alright assholes listen up!" He pushed Canada in front of him, "Remember this face! This is Canada! His fat ass brother was just now trying to rape him!" He shouted clearly angry about this.

England gasped as he remember something _"I promise...I'll never let this happen again"_ those word shook him...1812...1812! How the bloody hell could he forget that? A feeling over came him...guilt, disgust, and self-loathing overcame him...

"Oh so America was showing mon petit the lamour?" France said chuckling "Truly he took after me in zat aspect" apparently the frog didn't see rape as a crime! England twitched and glared at the Frenchman as the nation began gasping and talking about the claim Prussia just stated.

"Prussia! What the hell!" Alfred said bursting into the room glaring the ex-nation, "What the hell to you America bastard! You were raping Canada!" Prussia snarled at him, "I wasn't! Mattie just doesn't realize he likes it! He needs me, and I need him and what we do is none of the worlds business!" Alfred argued back taking a step towards them, towards Canada. The quite nation was now the center of attention something his brother tried to keep from happening, Alfred growled _"Great! Now everyone is staring at my Mattie!"_ he hissed mentally...

Canada took a step back as Alfred tired to approach, the other nation were in shock of this! England stood up and walked towards Canada "Canada lad...I'm sorry. Germany I suggest a recess and allow Canada to come stay with me..." England said looking at Germany pleadingly.

Germany looked at Canada, it shocked him that a nation that caused both him and his brother to surrender in fear was in such a terrible situation, rape even among nation was considered wrong, "Ja, go ahead...and the rest of us will form petition to keep America away from Canada" He said sternly as the other nation nodded in agreement with him.

England began leading Canada away from the room, Alfred was trying to follow after but Prussia was thankfully their to stop him "Mattie! Come on! Bro! Don't leave me! Mattie I love you!" America screamed as Canada vanished through the doors...

England led Canada to his car and helped him in before heading to his side of the car. Once he was seating at the driver seat he looked to Canada "How long...this couldn't be the first time he attempted after 1812...how long" he demanded

"Hehe..I waited...so long for you to save me England...like you promised, but you still favored Alfred...for such..a long time. I simply faded out..." Canada said buckling his seat belt as tears fell from his eyes "You didn't save me..300 years and it was Prussia that saved me...you forgot even your promise" he cried unaware of the breaking heart in the seat besides him.

England knew he wasn't good with comforting other, or emotions in general "I won't break it again" he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the airport. The main thing right now was getting Canada as far away as possible from America... _"The lad never really took to me...he called France Papa, Scotland Uncle...but me..I never let him..I was always Mr. England...I need to fix this somehow..."_

To be continued...

Well...chapter two is up...I figured since this got such a good response I'd continue

I own nothing btw...I'm poor. There maybe Scotland later...


End file.
